This invention relates to an upper body support; and more particularly, to an elbow brace.
People suffering from elbow injuries such as lateral epiconditis and tardy ulnar nerve syndrome require their elbow to be supported in a fixed position while their condition is being treated. In the former condition, it is important that the elbow be maintained bent; while in the latter condition, it is important that the elbow be kept substantially straight.
Elbow braces are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,891,079 and 4,441,493, 4,191,373, and 3,970,081. Since the person requiring use of the support is often engaged in a variety of activities, it is important that any support be relatively lightweight, easy to fit in place and remove, be as unobtrusive as possible, and allow the wearer the freedom to engage in many different activities. Conventional elbow braces have a number of drawbacks. They are cumbersome to put on and uncomfortable to wear. Many braces use materials which chafe against the skin. They employ metal strips that must be adjusted to hold the elbow in the desired position. In this regard, many elbow braces further require belts or straps that have to also be adjusted to hold the strips at appropriate angles to keep the elbow in the proper position when the braces is worn. These metal strips and their associated straps are bulky and make it difficult to wear the brace underneath a shirt or jacket. If the wearer is not careful, parts of the brace can snap and tear their clothing.
In accordance with the present invention, an elbow brace is provided for use by a wearer suffering from a condition requiring the elbow to be immobilized and kept in one position. A sleeve made of a lightweight material is sufficiently long so as to extend from the wearer""s wrist to their shoulder. A pair of straps are provided at the one end of the sleeve to allow the brace to be secured about the wearer""s neck. A pocket is formed intermediate the length of the sleeve at the location of the elbow. A straight pad or bent pad is fitted into the pocket. The pad is sufficiently rigid so the wearer cannot bend their arm if the straight pad is used, or straighten their arm if the bent pad is used. The pad can be of a molded material contoured to support the elbow. The pad, if heated prior to putting on the brace, will provide a further therapeutic effect to the wearer. The pad can also be a pressure pad applying a constant pressure to the elbow.
The elbow brace is lightweight and can be worn under a shirt or blouse, on the outside of the shirt or blouse, or under a jacket. Importantly, the elbow brace is comfortable to wear while providing the necessary upper body support. The material from which the sleeve is fabricated is flesh colored so as not be readily noticeable. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.